


Naruto Exiles

by Trace_Carter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: Banished from Konoha, Naruto is forced to find a new path in the Shinobi world. Will he fall victim the the machinations of those who work in the shadows, or will he forge a path to the light? Luckily he has friends to help.





	1. Exile

It was a tired and sore Naruto that dragged a beaten and broken Sasuke across the threshold of the village gate. His fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End had gotten pretty intense, with the Last Uchiha forcing him to call upon some of the Kyuubi's chakra to combat Sasuke's usage of his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Their clash, laid waste to the forest around the valley before they finally launched at each other with their most powerful attacks. Initially, Naruto wanted to hit Sasuke with an attack that would injure him just enough to knock him out so that he could be dragged back to the village, but somehow, Naruto noticed that Sasuke's Chidori, that he had created to counter Naruto's use of the Rasengan, was angled to penetrate his heart, so the blond Shinobi steeled his mind and slammed his Rasengan straight into Sasuke's stomach, sending the teen's altered form flying back, only coming to a stop when he slammed into the statue of Madara Uchiha hard enough to crack the stone monolith. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke's prone form and began the trek back to the village, carrying the young Uchiha with him. This is where we find our hero as he walked through the village gates with Sasuke's body slung over his shoulder.

"Well," panted Naruto, "I promised to bring you back, teme. And I never go back on my word."

Before Naruto could react however, several ANBU appeared around him using the Shunshin technique.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said one, "you are to surrender Uchiha Sasuke to us and report to the council chambers."

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Questions are not permitted," said the ANBU, "this is an order from Hokage-sama herself."

Deciding not to question things, Naruto handed Sasuke's body to one of the ANBU and allowed the other three to escort him to the council chambers. Upon arriving, he was surprised to see that both the Civilian and Shinobi council had already convened along with the Jonin senseis and the Village elders.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto," said Homura Mitokado, "we require a report of your conflict with Uchiha Sasuke at the Valley of the End. The members of Chunin Nara's team that were physically able have already given us their accounts, so yours is all that remains."

Naruto nodded and recounted to the council what had happened when he tracked Sasuke to the Valley of the End for their final clash. Once he was done, the council talked amongst themselves before they turned toward the blond Genin and Homura spoke again.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said, "do you deny that you attacked Uchiha Sasuke with intent to injure him severely?"

"Well yeah," said Naruto, "but it was only because he used that Cursed Seal thing."

Ignoring Naruto's explanation, Homura continued, "and is it true that you stated that you see Uchiha Sasuke as your brother in all but blood?"

"I guess I did say that once," said Naruto.

"So you willingly attacked a fellow teammate, knowing your sensei's credo that 'those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash?'" pressed Homura.

"I did, but…" began Naruto, but he was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama," said Homura, "this boy has stated that he willfully and knowingly attacked Uchiha Sasuke with intent to cause significant harm. Furthermore, Genin Uzumaki stated that he views Uchiha Sasuke as a brother. If this is how he treats one he holds so close, what shall become of the rest of us? I beseech you to act!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Naruto, "I risked my neck to bring Sasuke back so Orochimaru couldn't get his hands on him! Tell them Baa-chan!"

"Silence," declared Homura, "Hokage-sama. Your decision?"

Tsunade had remained silent as the elder questioned Naruto with her hands steepled in front of her face. Sighing, she looked at Naruto and made her decision.

"After hearing all of this, I'm afraid I must agree with Homura," said Tsunade, "you were tasked with bringing Sasuke back to the village, but with the damages done to his body, he will be lucky if he can ever return to active status as a Shinobi. I'm afraid I cannot overlook this, Naruto. You are a danger to the Shinobi in this village, and therefore, I hereby banish you from Konoha."

As the chambers erupted with noise, Naruto could only stand there in shock. Tsunade, of all the people in Konoha, he would have never thought she would do this to him. This couldn't be real. This had to be a nightmare. But as he stood there among the chaos from the arguing council, he knew this was no dream. This was reality.

"SILENCE!" yelled Tsunade as she slammed her fist into the table, creating a small crater in the wood.

"Hokage-sama," yelled Kakashi, "you can't be serious! Sasuke was attempting to defect to Oto!"

"You cannot simply banish Naruto from Konoha," said Hiashi Hyuuga from his seat on the Shinobi Council, "you would be delivering him straight into the hands of our enemies!"

"So what?" shouted Kanado Umada, a member of the Civilian Council in charge of the market district of the village, "The brat is no good here. Besides, he's a failure, so enemy villages wouldn't gain anything useful from his corpse anyway!"

"Is that the extent of your concern for the Shinobi that protect you?" spat Kurenai.

"Watch your tone, Jonin Yūhi," said Kanado, "I'm a member of the Civilian Council."

"Kurenai has a point though," said Shikaku Nara, "what does this say about how we treat our Shinobi?"

"Enough," declared Tsunade, "my decision stands. Naruto, you have one day to gather your things and say your goodbyes. Dismissed."

xXsceneXx

As the Council chambers emptied, a man with a bandaged arm and eye stood to his feet and walked out with a gnarled cane. This man was Danzo Shimura, longtime opponent of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and leader of the secret ANBU group known as Root. As he walked out, he allowed a small smirk to appear on his wrinkled face as he thought about what had just transpired.

' _Everything is going according to my plan,_ ' he thought, ' _using my Sharingan to cast Kotoamatsukami on Tsunade-hime, allowed me to manipulate her to make the decision to banish the Kyuubi brat. Now for phase 2._ '

Danzo continued on his way, heading for one of the entrances to his Root compound, as he continued to plan.

xXsceneXx

It wasn't long before word spread about Naruto's banishment, and there were mixed feelings among the Konoha 12.

"HA!" laughed Sakura, "Serves that baka right for beating up on Sasuke-kun."

"How can you say that, Sakura?" exclaimed Lee, "Naruto fought hard to bring Sasuke back to Konoha after he defected!"

"So what?" snorted Ino, "He was nothing but the dead last of our class anyway."

"Do you have no respect for our comrade?" exclaimed Lee, "He fought valiantly and showed how bright his Youth burns!"

"He was just an idiot," sneered Sakura, "it will be better when he's gone anyway."

*SLAP*

Sakura stared in shock at the person who had just hit her across her face.

"Don't you ever say something like that," said Hinata angrily as the normally shy wallflower glared at Sakura with tears in her eyes before storming off.

"You're an idiot," spat Tenten as she and her team got up as well, "how you got Kunoichi of the year is beyond me."

The rest of the Genin got up and left, leaving only Sakura and Ino sitting there confused about what had just happened and why everyone was taking Naruto's side.

xXsceneXx

Late that night at the Hyuuga compound, a figure carrying a pack was trying to sneak out. As she approached the main gate, she heard a voice that made her pause.

"I should have known you'd go after him, Hinata-sama," said Neji from where he leaned against a wall.

"Neji-niisan," said Hinata without turning around, "please don't try to stop me."

"I wasn't planning to," said Neji, "but remember that, if you go with Uzumaki, you'll be branded a Missing-nin and share in his fate."

"I know," said Hinata softly, "but I can't stay here. Not after this."

"Then I wish you good luck," said Neji with a smirk, "I hope fate smiles on your journey as you make your own path."

"Neji-niisan," said Hinata, "thank you. Please watch over Hanabi."

Neji nodded and the Hyuuga heiress left the compound for what would be the last time.

xXsceneXx

At the same time, Tenten was packing several scrolls into a pack in her family's weapon shop when Lee walked in.

"Tenten," said Lee, "are you planning to leave as well?"

"Yeah," said Tenten, "I always admired Tsunade-sama, but after what just happened, I can't help but feel disgusted with the village for just casting Naruto out like that."

"I know," said Lee, "Naruto is a true Genius of Hard Work, but the village decided to abandon him in favor of Sasuke. I cannot stay in such an unyouthful place."

"Well," said Tenten, "I'm all packed. Let's get going."

The two members of Team Gai nodded and headed out into the night with their bags.

xXsceneXx

At the main gate of the village, a somber Naruto took one last look at the Hokage Monument, knowing now that his dream would never become a reality. As he was about to walk out, he heard several voices call out to him. Turning around, he saw Hinata, Lee, and Tenten running up with packs on their shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"What does it look like?" asked Tenten, "We're coming with you."

"You can't," said Naruto, "if you do, you'll be labeled Missing-nin and you'll be hunted down."

"Naruto," said Lee, "we're not going to abandon you like this village has."

"We're going with you whether you want us to or not," said Tenten, "someone has to be there to keep you out of trouble."

"Guys," said Naruto emotionally.

"Well then," said Jiraiya as he clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder, making the blond jump, "let's get on our way."

"Ero-sennin?" exclaimed Naruto in surprise.

"What?" chuckled Jiraiya, "you think I'd abandon my favorite student just because the village he fought for did? Besides, I was going to take you on a training trip anyways. This just pushed up the schedule."

And with that, Naruto and his friends smiled as they removed their forehead protectors and tossed them aside, before leaving Konoha without looking back.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, in a dark room in the Root base under the village, Danzo was standing before two masked Root ANBU.

"You know your orders," he said, "now that the Kyuubi brat has been banished, he will be a prime target. I want you to find him and bring him here so that he can begin induction into the Root program. These are your orders. Failure will not be tolerated."

The two ANBU nodded before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Village elder standing alone.

"Everything is going perfectly," said Danzo, "once I have the Kyuubi under my command, I can rise to claim the spot of Hokage and make sure this village shall never fall to its enemies."

With that, Danzo turned and limped out of the room with his cane, heading back to the surface of the village.

 

 


	2. Attack

As Naruto and his friends walked through the woods, heading away from Konoha. There was a bit of a sullen atmosphere around the group as they walked through the night, leaving behind the home they once fought for. Finally, Jiraiya called the group to a stop.

"All right," said the Toad Sage, "we've all made the decision to leave Konoha, but now we need to plan our next move. Once the council realizes what we've done, they will mark us as missing-nin and send ANBU after us. We'll need a plan."

"What can we do?" asked Hinata, "W-we're just Genin."

"Don't talk like that," said Naruto firmly, "you're stronger than you think, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and Jiraiya nodded, "Alone we're easy targets, but together, we can become unstoppable. And with that in mind, we should think about gathering our allies."

"What allies?" asked Tenten, "We're missing-nin now. Anyone who helps us becomes a target from Konoha. Who would help us with that punishment looming over them."

"You'd be surprised," said Jiraiya, "I'm sure there are several people that would be happy to help Naruto-kun here."

"Really?" asked Lee with a curious tone, "Who?"

"Well," said Jiraiya, "how about those people in Nami no Kuni? Or Koyuki-hime and her subjects in Yuki?"

"Wow," said Tenten, "you really know some powerful people, Naruto. I mean, the ruler of Yuki no Kuni and the owners of one of the biggest shipping and export stations in the world."

"I guess we could go and talk with them," said Naruto.

"It will be a good start," said Jiraiya, "come on, let's get going. We can hopefully make it to Nami no Kuni in a few days if we keep moving."

"YOSH!" exclaimed Lee, causing Tenten to sweatdrop, "Let us go then! I wish to meet the youthful friends that Naruto-san has made over the years!"

"Great," sighed Tenten, "you hit his Youth button."

"YOUTH AT FULL POWER!"

Jiraiya chuckled as the group continued on their way, "This is going to be fun."

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, two figures wearing dark outfits were creeping through the forest, pursuing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. One wore a red sash around his waist and had wrappings on his hands and over his mouth, while the other wore simple gloves with a metal plate and wore a cloth mask over his lower mouth.

"Can you sense the target, Bura," asked the one with the wrappings as he adjusted one of the sleeves of his uniform.

"…we're close, Tanu" said the other, as he moved a lock of his purple hair out of his face, leaving some covering his left eye, "…follow."

Tanu nodded, having long since gotten used to his partner's short and simple way of speaking. Danzo had often placed the two of them together on missions due to their complementing skills, but never often enough for them to develop any weaknesses like friendship.

Shaking his head to clear out the distracting thoughts, he focused on the task ahead. They were to capture the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and bring him to Danzo-sama to begin conditioning for ROOT. Failure was not an option.

xXsceneXx

After a good amount of walking, the group came to a stop. They had traveled a good distance from Konoha, but they would need to rest for the night if they wanted to make it to Nami no Kuni without collapsing. Tenten and Hinata began setting up camp while Lee went to gather firewood, leaving Naruto to talk with Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin," said Naruto as he stared at the ground, "why did this happen? Why did Baa-chan cast me out like this."

"I don't know, Naruto," said Jiraiya, "I've never seen Tsunade act with such disregard for the values that sensei taught us."

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Naruto dejectedly.

"We start anew," said Jiraiya, "we have allies and friends we can call upon, and if our group sticks together, there's nothing that can stop us."

Naruto sniffed and hugged Jiraiya, "Thanks, Ero-sennin."

"Anytime, kid," said the Toad Sage as he returned the embrace.

Soon Lee returned with a pile of firewood and several fish he had managed to catch in a nearby stream and the group began to eat the meager meal that they prepared over the fire.

"So we're heading to Nami no Kuni, right?" asked Tenten, "What are we going to do from there?"

"Well," said Jiraiya, "we'll need transportation to get to Yuki-no-Kuni, so I planned to get some supplies and a boat from Nami-no-Kuni that we could take to Yuki. Maybe Koyuki-hime would be kind enough to grant us sanctuary in gratitude for the services to her country."

"Services to her country?" asked Hinata.

"Oh," said Tenten, "you mean the mission Team 7 took to Yuki-no-Kuni, escorting that actress for Jiraiya-sama's movie? But how does it relate to knowing the Daimyo of Yuki-no-Kuni."

"Ah," said Naruto, "the actress we were helping was actually Koyuki-sama."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Naruto-kun here helped her defeat her uncle, who had killed her father and stolen her rightful place on the throne. Not only that, but he also helped protect the nation's treasure, two Chakra generators that allow spring to come to Yuki-no-Kuni."

"That's pretty impressive," said Tenten, as Hinata nodded.

"Naruto-kun," said Lee, "the Flames of your Youth burn brighter than the sun itself! I will work my hardest to meet your level as your Eternal Rival!"

"Yeah," said Naruto quietly, "whatever you say, Lee-san."

This shocked the others. Naruto was being uncharacteristically sullen and referred to Lee without his normal nickname. This was a sure signal that something was wrong.

"I-is everything alright, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"You seem awfully subdued," said Tenten.

"I'm just thinking," said Naruto quietly, "everything I've done for the village, all of it was for nothing. I'm just the trash they threw away."

"You're wrong!"

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing the outburst from the normally shy and quiet Hyuuga. Hinata was standing, with her meal scattered on the ground, staring at Naruto with a resolute look in her pale lavender eyes.

"You're not worthless, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"That's right," said Tenten, "that's why we're here."

"You are a true Genius of Hard Work, Naruto-san!" said Lee as he struck his 'Nice Guy Pose,' "I am honored to be by your side."

Naruto was touched by their friendship, but before he could respond a Kunai flew out of the trees and buried itself in his leg.

"GAAAAAH!" yelled Naruto as he fell to the ground.

The group jumped to their feet and got into ready positions just as several more Kunai flew from the trees.

" _Byakugan!_ " said Hinata as she activated her Doujutsu to help her search for the enemies.

As she did this, Lee and Tenten deflected the barrage of Kunai while Jiraiya checked on Naruto.

"I didn't expect there to be others with him," said Tanu as he walked out of the trees, "why didn't you say anything, Bura?"

"…you didn't ask," said Bura in his flat voice.

"Who are you two?" asked Tenten as she reached for one of her scrolls.

"Our names are of no importance to you," said Tanu, "simply know that our target is Uzumaki, and if you stand in our way, you will be dealt with."

"You will not have him," said Lee as he got into a Gōken stance, "Naruto-san is our friend."

"You want him," said Tenten as she unsealed a kusarigama from her scroll, "you'll have to go through us."

Hinata nodded as she got into a Jūken stance. The two Shinobi regarded their opponents with unreadable expressions, before nodding to each other and getting into stances of their own.

"…very well," said Bura with a pause in his voice, "you shall learn your foolishness."

"Bura," said Tanu, "deal with the Sannin. I'll obtain our target."

"…hai," said Bura before flashing through several hand seals, " _Fūton: Renkūdan!_ "

Jiraiya was barely able to dodge the powerful wind blast, and was forced away from the Genin by several more blasts.

"Now then," said Tanu as he cracked his knuckles, "shall we dance, kids?"

**To be continued…**

 


	3. Defense

Naruto watched as his friends stood between him and the Shinobi that was targeting him. Hinata got into a Juuken stance while Tenten unsealed a Kusarigama and stood by Lee who was ready in a Gōken stance. Tanu watched them as he got into a stance of his own, cracking his knuckles in preparation for the fight.

"It's amusing," said Tanu, "the three of you think you stand a chance."

" _Severe Leaf Hurricane!_ " yelled Lee as he launched a powerful spinning roundhouse at the enemy Shinobi.

Tanu simply twisted out of the way, displaying remarkable flexibility and skill, before countering with a powerful kick that sent Lee flying through a tree. Tenten retaliated by swinging the blade of her weapon at Tanu by it's chain, but he deflected it with a kick to the flat of the blade, before twisting to dodge several Juuken strikes from Hinata.

"Pathetic," said Tanu, "is this the extent of Konoha's Genin? Let me show you how a Shinobi fights!"

Tanu closed his eyes for a brief second and when he opened them, he released a surge of Chakra that caused the three to step back in shock.

"No way," said Tenten, "that was…"

"The Eight Gates," finished Lee, "he just released the first one."

"Now," said Tanu, "let's finish the warm-up."

The three Konoha-nin were shocked when their opponent vanished in a blur of speed, and it was only their training that allowed them to dodge, keeping them from being pulverized when Tanu smashed his fist into the ground where they had been standing, leaving a sizable crater.

Hinata's eyes widened as she jumped away, making sure to keep between this opponent and Naruto's injured form. Through her Byakugan, she had seen the enemy Shinobi focus a great amount of Chakra into his fist and release it when he punched into the ground, which caused the level of destruction he released.

Tanu continued to attack at high speed, demolishing boulders and trees with his strikes. Seeing the power their opponent possessed, Tenten made a command decision and turned to Lee.

"LEE! Take them off!" she yelled.

"Tenten-san?" said Lee in surprise, "But…"

"Gai-sensei would agree that this is the perfect time!" said Tenten, "Hinata and I will buy you time!"

"HAI!" said Lee as he began fiddling with his leg and arm warmers.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and unsealed a pair of scimitars before striking at Tanu, with Hinata using her Byakugan and Juuken to keep the swift brawler from landing any serious blows on them, attacking with the intent to close his Tenketsu if his blows got too close.

"That's not going to be enough," said Tanu as he dodged a slash from Tenten's blades and several strikes from Hinata.

"DONE!" yelled Lee, causing Tanu to pause for a second.

Suddenly Tanu had to shift out of the way to dodge several small objects that had been thrown at him. When the objects hit the ground, they let off a boom and created small craters from their weight.

"Weights?" said Tanu, "Wha…"

He was cut off from saying more when Lee shot at him with speed equal to his own and slammed a fist into his gut. Tanu jumped back and used his speed to put distance between them, but was shocked when Lee closed the distance in an instant and slammed another punch into his face.

"So you had limiters," said Tanu as he spat out some blood and a tooth, "no matter. You may keep up with me, but you're not strong enough to end this."

"Then I will change that!" said Lee as he crossed his arms, " _First Gate: Gate of Opening, OPEN!_ "

"What?" said Tanu in surprise at the Green-clad Genin's release of power.

"I will not lose!" yelled Lee, "You will not have Naruto-san! I will not let him be harmed!  _Second Gate: Gate of Healing, OPEN!_ "

Tanu scowled as Lee opened yet another Gate, a feat that he himself could not accomplish safely. If this fight continued like this, he could be defeated here, and that was something he could not allow.

" _Third Gate: Gate of Life: OPEN!_ " yelled Lee as the forced blood flow turned his skin bright red.

"A third one?" exclaimed Tanu before he felt a great impact in his chest and was sent flying above the trees from a powerful kick, courtesy of Rock Lee.

The assault didn't end there, as Tanu was smashed by several powerful kicks and punches that sent him bouncing back and forth through the air before Lee slammed him with a punch and kick that sent him shooting down for a face to face with the cold hard ground, creating a sizable crater from the impact.

Exhausted and fatigued, Lee fell to the ground as well, the rush of power from the opened Gates leaving him unable to move. Hinata quickly rushed to his aid while Tenten carefully walked over to the crater to inspect their fallen foe. Suddenly, hollow laughter could be heard and Tenten jumped back as a dark figure leapt out of the crater to land in front of them. When the dust cleared, Tanu could be seen without a lot of injuries, but his skin had noticeably darkened in color.

"That was a close one," said Tanu, "I almost didn't activate my jutsu in time, but now I'm going to stop holding back."

Tenten rushed at Tanu, swinging her swords at the enemy Shinobi, but her opponent simply raised his arm to block the blade, surprising her when the darkened flesh of his arm held firm while her blade was easily deflected. Tanu then moved quickly and buried his fist in Tenten's gut, sending the Kunoichi flying back. Turning toward Naruto's downed body, Tanu shoved Hinata aside as he moved to apprehend the blond Jinchuuriki.

Hinata watched as Tanu walked over toward Naruto, who was unable to move due to the injury in his leg, and a multitude of thoughts raced through her mind. Lee and Tenten were unable to fight. Jiraiya was too far away to help, even if he did deal with his opponent. If she did nothing, Naruto, the boy who defended her, the boy who swore to beat her cousin when he critically injured her, the boy she loved, would be taken from her. This filled Hinata with newfound energy and she pulled herself to her feet and into a Juuken stance.

"You should not turn your back," she ground out.

"So the princess can still stand," said Tanu as he stopped and turned toward her, "doesn't change anything."

"Don't underestimate me," said Hinata, "I am a Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, and  _you are within my Divination. Two Palms!_ "

"Wha…?" was all Tanu was able to get out before Hinata shot at him and slammed him with two palm strikes to his torso.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but the power from Opening of the First Gate had left him a bit tired, and he had figured his Jutsu would protect him from physical harm, so he chose to endure the blow.

Big mistake.

Tanu felt a sharp pain, as Hinata's strike directly attacked his tenketsu with a burst of chakra that not only closed the Chakra Point, but caused some internal injuries as well, and Hinata wasn't finished yet. Hinata continued the attack, determined to protect the one precious to her.

" _Four Palms!_ " continued Hinata as she slammed two more strikes into Tanu, " _Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two Palms!_ "

With each attack, Hinata doubled the number of strikes to her opponent, causing him severe internal injuries despite his armored skin.

' _Not enough,_ ' thought Hinata, ' _I won't fail!_ '

" _Eight Trigrams,_ " yelled Hinata as she slammed Tanu's body with strikes, " _SIXTY FOUR PALMS!_ "

Blood stained the wrappings around Tanu's mouth as he coughed up his life fluid from his heart being torn apart from the attack's final blows. As he fell to the ground, he managed to clench his teeth and break through a false molar containing a special suicide pill. Chakra flames engulfed the Shinobi's body, reducing it to ash as it fell, leaving the three genin tired and alone.

 


End file.
